Nunca te olvide
by MikuAi
Summary: El queria que supiera que el siempre penso en ella incluso cuando no estuvo cerca.


Espero que este one shot les guste. La historia me pertenece, pero los personajes no.

Nunca te olvide

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban la habitacion de una peli rosa llamada Sakura, mientras que ella se encontraba sentada perdida en sus pensamientos. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que ignoraba que un peregrino de ojos negros y cabello alborotado la observaba. El no entendia que hacia ahi escondido espiandola porque sentia la necesiadad de velar.

Sasuke habia regresado a la aldea hace dos semanas y asi, el equipo 7 regreso y ayudo a terminar con la Guerra ninja. Sasuke habia sido muy Bueno para esconder sus sentimientos, lo habia hecho para proteger a las unicas personas importantes que quedaban en su vida. Aunque muchas veces habia rechazado a sakura y la habia humillado e incluso la habia intentado matar por su sed de venganza, el nunca la olvido, ella siempre estaba en su mente y en su Corazon. El no sabia como ella siendo tan irritante y molesta se le habia clavado en el Corazon, ahi estaba el en su ventana observandola.

Sasuke – dijo sakura sorprendida de verlo parado en su ventana observandola fijamente.

Sasuke solo se limito a mirarla a los ojos, que haces aqui?- Pregunto Sakura un poco procupada pensando que el estaba lastimado o habia un ataque.- Sakura vine porque nesecito decirte algo- dijo el muy bajo pero Sakura alcanzo a oirlo.

Dime- dijo sakura con cara de confusion.

Sasuke no sabia como decirle todo lo que tenia guardado no era su tipo declararse, era como estar mostrando su punto debil. Y por otro lado pensaba el como se atrevia a estar enfrente de ella despues de todo, el ni siquiera merecia mirarla pero no podia pelar mas con lo que sentia.

Sasuke que pasa- dijo sakura sacandolo de su pensamiento.

Sakura tal vez fue indiferente a ti y a todo lo que sentia- dijo sasuke mirando hacia un lado para no mirarla, y que saskura no notara su nerviosismo. Sakura entendiedo esas palabras ya que ella habia sido la unica capaz de conocerlo bien en el poco tiempo que compartieron como equipo. Sakura no dijo nada y a Sasuke se le hizo extrano, el peregrino decidio verla y lo unico que pudo ver fue una Sakura sonriente caminadndo hacia el. Cuando Sasuke la tuvo cerca tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion quiso decir algo, pero ella no lo dejo porque antes de que dijiera mas. Ella unio sus labios con los de el. Sasuke movia sus labios al compas de los labios de Saskura, el pudo notar que era el primer beso de su peli rosa porque lo hacia torpemente. Y eso lo hacia feliz, unos cuantos minutos pasaron y el no sabia como es que estaba sobre la cama de Sakura y sobre ella. Pero el cuerpo de los dos parecian imanes que no queria separarse. Sasuke sintio como Sakura metia sus delicadas manos debajo de su camisa para quitarsela. Sakura no podia creer que sasuke estaba ahi con ella besandola, ella no queria que eso acabara y si era un sueno no queria despertar de ese maravilloso sueno. Sasuke la besaba con pasion y la temperature de su cuerpo estaba subiendo y queria parar pero no podia mas bien no queria. Habia estado deseando ese momento tanto tiempo. Sasuke decidio quebrar los besos para comteplar a Sakura con la poca luz que la luna le brindaba . No podia creer que Hermosa se miraba sonrojada, ya que tenia su mano derecha en uno de sus senos, pero los ojos de ella reflejaban pasion. El sonrio y comenzo a desnudarla y lo misma hizo ella.

Dos cuerpos desnunos ilumiba la luna, siendo testigo de dos enamorados entregandose al amor. Sasuke recorria con su manos el cuerpo de Sakura mientra que besaba su cuello con lujuria lo que estaba sintiendo no lo podia explicar. El habia estado con mujeres pero nunca se habia tomado el tiempo para acariciarlas o incluso para besarlas. Pero con su peli rosa era diferente el nesecitaba tocarla y besarla en cada Rincon de su cuerpo .Sakura enterraba sus unas el la espalda de Sasuke con cada beso y caricia que el le daba . los gemidos de ella se podian oir el habitacion. Sakura estas lista - susurro el a su oido, sakura afirmo con un gemido. Sakura abrio sus piernas para el, el peregrine sin dudalor se coloco en su entrada y comenzo a penetrarla mientras que observaba las expresiones de dolor en su cara mientras que invadia su interior. Queria detenerse para no lastimarla pero el interior de ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Sasuke enterro su cara en el cuello de sakura y susurro perdon en su oido, para despues hundirse en ella y sentir las unas de sakura enterrarse mas aun en su espalda y escuchar un gemido fuerte de dolor de ella. Despues de unos segundos limpio las lagrimas de Sakura con sus dedos y pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en su Hermosa cara, Sakura comenzo a mover su caderas para darle a entender a Sasuke que estaba lista. La peli rosa ya no sentia dolor, ahora solo sentia placer con cada envestida de Sasuke. Cada gemido de ella lo exictaba mas para no parar. Sasuke queria que ella lo sintiera y que supiera que no la habia olvidado.

Sasuke estaba llegando al maximo y podia ver en la cara de saskura que ella tambien. Los dos se fundieron en un orgasmo que los llevo a la pudo sentir la semilla de sasuke derramarse en su interior Para terminar con ese entrega como se merecia Sasuke la beso con delicadeza y ternura. El se acosto a un lado de ella y cubrio sus cuerpos llenos de sudor con una manta para despues abrazar a su peli rosa. Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del peregrino mientras que Sakura se acomodaba en su pecho.

Sakura nunca te olvide- dijo sasuke notando que su amada habia caido rendiada despues de haberlo amado. Manana sera otro dia para demostratelo penso sasuke para despues unirse a sakura cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Espero que les haiga gustado hagan sus comentarios o sus criticas.. ;D


End file.
